Prelude
by MedStudent
Summary: Spock and Leila meet on Earth.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Trek characters, even though I would like to. I'm making no money off my stories and this is only for fun! And reviews! :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Prelude**

Lieutenant Spock looked at the orders in his hand and felt excitement. Science officer, USS Enterprise, Captain Christopher Pike commanding. He had served with Captain Pike for more than eight years now, and knew Captain Pike had requested his promotion to science officer. He was honored. Excitement – an Earth emotion. Vulcan training quickly suppressed the excitement, put it in its proper place. Since leaving his home planet and living among humans he had found it more difficult to maintain control of his human blood.

He slid the orders into the satchel he was carrying and continued down the corridor to his immediate assignment. There were many things that needed to be done in the two weeks before he was to ship out again on the Enterprise. He looked at the labels next to the doors as he walked, looking for the one that read "Botany Lab." It was his first time in the Olympia complex. He knew his mother had come from this region of Earth, but he had never before been here. His mother. She had always wanted him to let his human side come through, but on Vulcan that had been impossible for him. As a child he had found out the hard way that it merely set him up for ridicule from the other children. So, he worked diligently to be the "best" Vulcan he could be – no one would call him _human_. _Human_ – on Vulcan it was almost an obscenity. He rounded a corner and saw the sign he was looking for and walked through the door.

The girl sitting at the lab bench looked up from her computer terminal as Spock entered the room. Her eyes widened and she caught her breath. He was not what she expected. She hesitated only fractionally then greeted him with an open smile. "You must be Lieutenant Spock."

Spock hoped that his astonishment had not shown on his face before he suppressed it. The creature before him was possibly the most beautiful Earth woman he had ever seen. She was fair, with flaxen hair, dancing blue eyes, and full lips that were wearing a most genuine smile. Spock cleared his throat and drew himself up to his full height. "Yes."

The woman rose from the stool on which she had been sitting and crossed to him, extending her right hand. "I'm Leila Kalomi. We'll be working together." She had met Vulcanians before, but none like him. For a moment, her eyes locked with his and she thought she could sense a passion that smoldered behind their dark brown depths, though his face betrayed no hint of emotion.

Spock took the offered hand in his. He felt the delicate, but strong, fingers curve around his hand in a firm shake. Across the brief touch he sensed her delight and curiosity about meeting him. It was vaguely unsettling. He withdrew his hand and placed it safely behind his back. "Where should I set up?"

Ms. Kalomi led him across the room to a terminal in the corner. "You can use this station for now."

* * *

The two-week project was nearly at an end. Aside from work, Leila and Spock had spent no time together and he rarely spoke. She glanced up from the sample she was working on and looked at Spock. He was intent upon making entries into the computer and didn't seem to notice her gaze. Leila sighed and looked back down at her work, unsure of whether to approach him. As she toyed with this idea, she sensed a presence behind her right shoulder. Startled, she looked up into the handsome Vulcan face she had grown so fond of over the last two weeks. "Mr. Spock!"

"Ms. Kalomi." As usual, his face betrayed no emotion and his hands were folded behind his back. "It seems our project is nearing completion."

She sighed again and lowered her eyes back to the poor little mangled sample in her hands. "Yes."

"May I say," he continued, "That it has been an honor working with a scientist with your botanical expertise."

She looked up again, somewhat surprised. Was that a compliment? "I – I've enjoyed working with you, too, Spock." She felt the color rise to her cheeks and wished her skin was not so fair.

Apparently Spock was not finished talking, because he remained standing at Leila's right shoulder. "Have you plans to attend the science conference this weekend?"

The question took Leila by surprise. "Why – yes, I guess so," she said, standing. "Is that THIS weekend? I've been so busy, I forgot all about it. I don't even know if I could arrange to get in at this late date."

"I do have two admittance passes, and would be honored if you would accept one and attend the conference with me." Spock's eyes never left Leila. He could not tell her how much her companionship and conversation had meant to him over the last two weeks. He had bought the passes several months ago, when he knew he was going to be planetside at the time of the conference. He normally would only have bought one, but for some illogical reason he had purchased two. At the time it had seemed illogical – now it seemed fortuitous.

Leila looked again at Spock's unreadable expression. Was he asking her out on a date? Was there something in those eyes, or was it her imagination? She shook off these thoughts and drew herself up with a smile. "I'd be very happy to accept, Mr. Spock."

Spock inclined his head slightly, breaking eye contact, hoping that would disguise his overt reaction to the woman's brilliant smile. Somehow, her smile captivated him, drew him into the depths of her wide blue eyes, threatened to never let him go. "Since you have not planned ahead for this event, I would assume you do not have accommodations near the conference."

"Why, no."

"I would offer a room at my mother's house in Seattle, if that is acceptable."

"That's most gracious, Mr. Spock," what else could she say? "Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Leila didn't know what to think. Had Spock just asked her for a date? Or, had he simply been stuck with an extra pass to the conference and she was the "logical" most available person to ask? She definitely hoped it was the former. Though, if it were, why had Spock always seemed so cold and distant toward her? Was he simply shy? No, she thought, that would be totally out of character for a Vulcanian. Which brought up another thought – why would a Vulcanian have a permanent home in one of the coldest, wetest spots on Earth? Something did not add up. I need to do more research about my new friend, she thought.

Spock was confused. Why had he asked Leila to go to the conference with him? He told himself that since he had an extra pass she was the "logical" available choice. But was something else involved? No, he told himself. She is a colleague, nothing more. Yet, he could not deny the fascination this woman held for him from the first moment he saw her. And why had he offered to let her stay at his mother's family home? The young Vulcan shook his head in a gesture of all-too-human bewilderment. If he could take the whole exchange back, he was sure he would, but what was done was done. To uninvite Leila now would be in extremely poor taste and he had no choice but to follow through. Spock sighed inwardly – he was relieved that his father was off world on a diplomatic assignment and he would not be attending the conference – that was something at least.

The day of the conference dawned uneventfully for Leila, and she was ready for the shuttle when it arrived. She had been up late the night before in preparation, and had scarcely slept, armed with her new knowledge about the taciturn Mr. Spock. She was vaguely disappointed when she found that Spock was not on the shuttle. No matter – she was sure she would see him before the conference at his mother's home. She wondered if his mother would be there – _that_ would be a woman to meet! Apparently, Leila had discovered, Spock was not full-blood Vulcanian, but the product of a Vulcanian-Human bonding, and Spock's mother was human. When Leila had learned this, a surge of hope had flared through her. Perhaps Mr. Spock had a personal interest in her after all! At least now she knew it wasn't impossible for him to return her feelings.

The shuttle ride to Seattle and Spock's mother's home passed quickly, and all too soon Leila's musings were interrupted by the arrival at her destination. She promptly disembarked and accepted her bag from the shuttle attendant, then looked up at the house for the first time. She drew a sharp intake of breath. The house was more magnificent than she could have imagined. She knew from her research that Amanda's family had been in the Seattle area for something on the order of 400 years, but she had no idea that the house was this old. What presented to her on this first impression was a very well-kept, large, 19th century house situated on the side of a hill overlooking Puget Sound. Wrapped around the side to the front of the house was a magnificent garden terrace of which she could only see a small part. It was overwhelming.

Leila felt small as she approached the front door of this impressive dwelling. Before she could ring, the door opened and a small, graying woman stood before her. Amanda? She wondered.

"Miss Kalomi – We've been expecting you," the small woman stated, and gestured for her to enter, while taking her bag.

Leila looked at her inquisitively and the small woman smiled. "I apologize," she said, "I'm Mrs. Burke. My husband and I take care of this place for Miss Amanda while she's gone."

Somewhere inside, Leila sighed with relief. She wouldn't have to meet Spock's mother's scrutiny – at least not yet.


End file.
